dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Waylon Jones (Prime Earth)
He actually became Roy's sponsor for his alcoholism. Forever Evil Taking advantage of the Crime Syndicate's arrival onto Earth, Killer Croc took to the sewers of blackened and broken Gotham. Taking in refuges from the chaos above, "King Croc" taught them how to survive in the sewers with him, becoming the leader of a large band of survivors. Arkham War As the criminals on the surface began to fight each other for dominance in the unofficially named "Arkham War", Croc struck a deal with the Arkham criminals, lead by the Scarecrow, in order to protect Croc's precious sewer system. As the two spoke in the broken Wayne Industries building, Bane, leader of the Blackgate criminals, arrived and beat Croc in a fight, throwing him out of the window to Croc's apparent death. However, Croc managed to survive his fall and continued to support Scarecrow's plot for dominance. Being tricked into drinking Venom-laced wine, Croc fell to the drug's effect, becoming an even bigger hulking giant. Even so, Croc again was beaten by Bane in a final fight for control of the city. Left unconscious in the street, Gotham's new protector Bane victoriously stood over him. Batman Eternal After the fall of the Crime Syndicate, Killer Croc retook his residence in the sewers of Gotham City. When zombies showed up under Arkham Asylum and began to eat some people down in the sewers, he was initially assumed to be the reason for the victims, but, as Batman and Jason Bard learned, he was simply acting as the champion of the lowest classes who lived down there, people who Batman never directly helped at all and the Gotham City Police Department ignored. At the behest of Poison Ivy, who herself was teaming up with the Calabrese crime family under Selina Kyle, her friend and the former Catwoman, Croc fought and defeated Bane in single combat, using his knowledge of the workings of Venom that he earned through Arkham War to bleed the Venom out of Bane's body before tying him up for Batman to take into custody. He has subsequently been seen as a regular bodyguard of Selina Kyle herself. | Powers = * : Atavism results in traits ancestral to the human species being expressed again. This is why Jones possesses scales, sharpened talons and teeth, large size, and enhanced physical abilities. It's why Waylon Jones is known as the Killer Croc. :* : Killer Croc's fingers are sharpened and white like bones. He uses them to cut open doors or crush skulls. :* : Killer Croc's teeth are large and sharp yet still human. He can bite down through bone, metal and wood. :* : Bullets fling off Killer Croc's skin and an alligator breaks it's fangs on his scales. He can also survive being thrown from the top of a skyscraper. :* : Killer Croc has an incredible amount of speed for such a large creature. He moves so fast in the sewers that he can come up on prey unnoticed. :* : Killer Croc has an enhanced level of physical strength. He has traded blows with a Venom-enhanced Bane, slammed his way through an armed group of Gotham's SWAT, and carved his way through Gotham's underbelly to create a home within the sewers. | Abilities = * : Killer Croc knows what it's like to be downtrodden and hurt. He used this knowledge and his home in the sewers to house and control homeless youth and the like. He now runs his own personal kingdom. * : Killer Croc enjoys French literature, and appears to be fluent in the language. * : Killer Croc's primary fighting style is wrestling. He learned to wrestle in his early adulthood while trying to make enough money to survive in a circus. He combines wrestling with savagery and strategy in order to wear down opponents. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Because of his monsterous appearance, most people assume Croc to be mentally deficient. This, in addition to his appearance, has given Croc a form of clinical depression. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) was created by Gerry Conway and Gene Colan, first appearing as in Batman Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Scott Lobdell and Brett Booth's New 52 Red Hood and the Outlaws series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:African American Category:Vigilantes